Kilsura (Scorpion)
Kilsura (Scorpion) is one of four dragons found in the desert world, along with Agricos (Lizard/Kite), Khepera (Beetle) and Konoron (Salamander). This is a unreleased dragon and has a chance of never coming in game according to devs. Appearance A Seemingly long dragon with skeletal-like wings and a scorpion tail. It looks to have long, jagged spikes on the side of it's chest and a spiny tail, with a long, hook-like stinger on the end. The snout is long and beak-like, with two eyes on each side. Possibly giving it a more aerodynamic shape, increasing it's flying speed. With refined narrow talons with a sharp end and strong bent hinds, this species seem to be rather strong and will possibly have a rather fast flight speed. Juvenile N/A Adult N/A Elder N/A Mutations Notes (These are about real scorpions, not the dragon. When it comes out, you'll find the actual notes and tips about it.) * Scorpions are predatory animals of the class Arachnida, making them cousins to spiders, mites and ticks. There are almost 2,000 species, though only a handful have venom potent enough to kill a human if left untreated. Indian red scorpions (Hottentotta tamulus) are considered the most dangerous. Children and older adults are more susceptible to lethal stings. * Scorpions have eight legs, a pair of pincers (pedipalps) and a narrow segmented tail that often curves over their back, on the end of which is a venomous stinger. * It's said that younger scorpions are more venomous than the adults. This is not true however, though their venom can be more potent due to them not controlling it as well. Baby scorpions will inject all the venom they can instead of saving it, this is likely because they're much smaller and more vulnerable. Adults will strike fast and not use as much venom. * Generally, the thicker the tail and the smaller the pincers, the more venomous the scorpion is. Scorpions with thinner tails but larger pincers have less venom, but much more muscle power. * Some scorpion venom has the ability to treat heart diseases or types of cancer. This is because chemicals in the venom keep veins clear by suppressing natural injury reaction, allowing heart bypasses to be more successful. The chemicals in some venom also block signals that allow cancer cells to continue growing. * Scorpions will glow under ultraviolet (or black) light. * Scorpions do not lay eggs. Instead, the eggs hatch inside and then are birthed. Mother scorpions can give birth to as many as 100 nymphs at once, which she will then carry on her back until their exoskeletons form and harden. * They are highly resistant to radioactivity, glowing under blacklight is just one example of how well they reflect radiation. Scorpions are very capable of surviving a nuclear blast. * Giant forest scorpions (Heterometrus swammerdami) are the largest species, and can weigh up to almost 2 ounces. * Their diet typically consists of things like; other scorpions, insects, spiders, lizards, and occasionally small mammals such as mice. They're extremely hardy, and some can go up to a year with no food. * For some, scorpions are pets. Emperor scorpions (Pandinus imperator) seem to be the most popular. They're quite docile, and most people aren't affected by their venom. Category:Unreleased